


Kiss or nah?

by LujuriousDeath



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushing, Drabble, Fluff, Hide is the best, Kaneki is just too cute, M/M, and Touka is a fujoshi fangirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LujuriousDeath/pseuds/LujuriousDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Touka wants to see Hide and Kaneki kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss or nah?

**Author's Note:**

> First Tokyo Ghoul fic... or drabble, hope you enjoy!

Hide came every evening to pick up Kaneki at Anteiku. Kaneki always smiled while his cheecks were flushed pink. Touka had always wanted to watch them kissing because since they became boyfriends she never watch them kiss not even one time.

But the couple seemed like they never give each other signs love. They have already seen her kissing her girlfriend like a million of times, the propper was that they left her see them.

So she decided to make up a plan. She was going to hide to see if when they don't see her, they will kiss each other.

As every evening, Hide entered the Cafe with that wide smile he always had in his face. "Hey Touka, where's Kaneki?"

"Here!" said the black haired boy, coming down the stairs. Touka watched them hugging, without a kiss like always.

"I need to go see some things down, see you tomorrow" the girl said, walking down the hallway that guides to the warehouse, where she could hide propperly without being noticed.

"C'mon Neki, just one, a little one, Touka isn't here, please" said Hide pouting like a little child. Kaneki, blushing like hell, nodded and let Hide take him from his hips to kiss him. The flash of a camera get their attention.

"Yes! Now I have a pic!" Touka yelled, showing them the pic of them both kissing. "Finally I watch you two kissing!"

Hide start laughing like a mad and Kaneki hide his face in his boyfriend's chest while Touka was dancing.


End file.
